1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable radiographic apparatus system that is equipped with a portable radiographic apparatus and a portable X-ray source.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-224579 discloses a portable radiographic apparatus (an X-ray detector). This portable radiographic apparatus operates by electric power from a rechargeable battery that is provided so as to be freely installed in and removed from the portable radiographic apparatus.
However, the conventional art does not disclose means for supplying electric power to a portable X-ray source that irradiates radiation toward the portable radiographic apparatus. Even if the portable X-ray source as well is structured so as to be operated by a rechargeable battery, there are cases in which the portable radiographic apparatus and the portable X-ray source are brought and used in a visit to an individual's home or a visit to a nursing facility or the like. In such cases, in consideration of trouble with the rechargeable batteries, two types of spare rechargeable batteries, that are a spare rechargeable battery for the portable radiographic apparatus and a spare rechargeable battery for operating the portable X-ray source, must be readied.